Wireless communications between multiple devices or nodes within a network is becoming more and more prevalent. Currently, the nodes in most wireless multi-hop networks only contain a single transceiver, which only communicates over a single, preset frequency. This limits the maximum data capacity of the nodes and the network. Recent transceiver developments have resulted in transceivers that are cheaper and tunable over a wide frequency band. As a consequence, wireless network nodes can now be equipped with multiple transceivers and operate on multiple, tunable frequencies.
With the new capabilities provided by these tunable multi-transceiver network nodes, new frequency allocation methods are possible. One particular method, known as dynamic spectrum access, enables the assignment of operating frequencies to transceivers in real time, based on conditions of the surrounding network environment. This improved flexibility allows increased network capacity, both in terms of data transmission and number of nodes allowed, because the network can now more efficiently utilize the available spectrum.
To date, however, most dynamic frequency allocation methods are based on a centralized system, where a central computer decides how to allocate frequencies to a plurality of network nodes. This centralized system may lack knowledge of conditions local to particular network nodes, such as location and range, and the overhead involved in the centralized frequency assignments may impact network performance. This is exacerbated if the network contains mobile network nodes. Moreover, current dynamic frequency allocation methods do not consider the effect of non-cooperative nodes.